


Give A Dog A Bone

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, not fontcest, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sans should have seen the attack coming. Dogs were predators, and they loved to chew bones.Caught as the Canine Squad’s newest prey, Sans struggles to figure out what to do when the very officers meant to prevent such crimes were his abusers. It’s hopeless when it’s his word versus five Guardsmen. For Sans to escape he has to challenge the organization that enforces the law of the Underground: a Royal Guard which no longer serves the people, but itself. Yet how can he risk going against the Guard with Papyrus so desperate to join them?And if he keeps his mouth shut, how long could he last until they fucked him to death?Note: This story is just self-indulgent porn and angst. Very little plot.





	Give A Dog A Bone

“Wakey-wakey,” A voice whispered.

With a mumbled cry Sans’s eyes snapped open from a dreamless sleep. He jerked half upright, his skull almost colliding into a muzzle.

“Easy now, stay-”

“-We won’t hurt you.”

Someone pushed him back to his bed. Sans blinked, bleary gaze drifting around the dark room. The vaguely familiar shapes of the guard dogs were obvious. The two closest were just striking white heads and hands floating around him, their black scout robes hiding the rest of their details like shadows peeled from the walls. Despite the dim lighting, he was in his messy bedroom, lying on his lumpy mattress. But being home rarely included creeping dogs.

The question he meant to ask came out garbled from sleep. Dogaressa stroked his head, shushing him. Her partner Dogamy stood to the side, leaning over Sans. No, not over, on. The weight of the dog pinned his arms in place. The other forms crowding too close manifested as a partial colored Doggo and an armor-clad Lesser Dog perched on the foot of his bed. A lumbering shadow hovered in the doorway, the small white face of Greater Dog glancing back with glittering eyes reflecting what little light there was from the window. The entire Unit was here. In his room. In the dead of night.

This time Sans managed to blurt out, “What’s happening? Where’s Paps? Get off me.”

Someone chuffled a laugh as Dogamy ran his hands along Sans’s arms. A cold metal hand mimicked the move up his leg. He kicked out. Lesser Dog's grip tightened around his leg bones. A wet tongue licked across his trapped ankle, making Sans gasp out a startled giggle.

“Stop it. Why are you here?” He kept all but a touch of worry from creeping into his voice.

“We just wanted to come say hi and play with one of our sentries a little,” Dogaressa said, words sugar sweet.

“Uh, not in the mood for games, thanks anyway.” Sans tried to push the larger Dogamy off him, but the dog bore down on his arms, keeping him still. Sans snapped his other foot out in another try to at least knock Lesser Dog away. That ended up with both his limbs snatched in the dog's grasp, the dog lapping at the newly captured foot.

“Keep that tongue in your cheek! Seriously, knock it off. How’d you even get in here?”

“Come on, we’re Royal Guards. A door lock won't stop us,” Dogamy said, letting his tongue fall from his mouth as he dipped his nose closer to Sans. Surely the dog wasn’t going to... Sans ducked his head away, cringing as much as his mattress allowed as Dogamy’s tongue traced around the arch of his tightly closed eye. The dog’s coppery breath filled Sans’s nostrils as his unease spiked higher, twisting in his non-existent stomach.

“Be a good boy, Sans, we only want a taste.” Dogaressa gave his cheek her own wet kiss. Sans tossed his head, stuttering out a disgusted half formed protest. His skull was grabbed, keeping him from escaping Dogaressa’s affections.

“Gah, gross! What are you do- Stop!” Sans’s voice crept up to the higher pitches, making his demands sound more like a scared child’s. But dignity be damned. If they were going to devour him, he wasn’t going quietly into that good night.

“Scream all you want. Nobody’s coming,” Dogaressa said in a sing-song.

Sans froze, his voice coming out hoarse as he asked, “What’d you do to Papyrus?”

“Heh, nothing, and we won’t if you’re good. He’s off training with Undyne.”

“Oh, right.” Sans resisted the urge to sigh in relief. As soon as she’d said it, he remembered Papyrus telling him that last night. Apparently not good news for him, but at least Papyrus was safe from... whatever hazing the dogs were planning.

“Okay. Okay, look, whatever I did to piss you guys off, we can talk it over-”

“Nah, that doesn’t matter,” Doggo said from where he leaned against Sans’s dresser. “What you should be worried about is what we’re going to do to you.”

That seemed painfully obvious, but the horrible possibilities Sans refused to let his mind supply had to be worse than the reality. “What are you going to do?”

“Don’t worry, we know you’re delicate. We’ll be gentle,” Dogaressa said, smiling wide enough to show her fangs. Dogamy was quick to lap up the fresh sweat from Sans’s forehead.

Sans decided right then he didn’t give two yellow snowballs in hell what they wanted to do, he wasn’t gonna be at the center of this dog pile. Except he couldn’t overpower them physically, nor use his magic to shortcut away while they were touching him. Not that chancing Papyrus coming home to a potential ambush was all that appealing. He couldn’t even stall until then, since he wasn't sure when Papyrus was due back or even what time it was. It really only left one thing for a rattled skeleton to do. He attacked. Which, if Sans had a moment longer to think about it, should have been out of the question because you Did Not Attack Royal Guards. That probably included ones stalking about in your bedroom threatening to do vague unspeakable acts.

He flung out a warning bone. Dogamy lunged for it, snapping it between his jaws into shining fragments before it had much chance to do more than manifest. He wagged his tail, smirking at Sans. Like he hadn’t even felt the damage. Which could almost have been true as Sans’s attacks were... shamefully weak. Sans lashed out with a handful of other bones, but even the ones that smashed into the dog didn’t appear to make a difference, the little damage absorbed easily. The dogs’s feral grin didn’t waver, nor did his grip on Sans. Somebody snickered.

Papyrus’s voice shouted in his head to ‘just try harder!’ So Sans turned Dogamy’s soul blue and with desperate effort hurled the dog off. Before he could even start to sit up, Dogaressa had Sans’s arm snatched between her teeth. He let out an involuntary squeak, losing his concentration on Dogamy.

“Easy Sans, don’t hurt yourself,” Dogamy growled as he pushed himself away from the wall where Sans had momentarily held him back.

“You won’t win a fight against us, so unless you want Papyrus to be an only child...” Dogaressa squeezed his thin bones together as she talked around them.

With Sans’s poor health, he’d lived so close to death he didn’t think about it much anymore. Her threat shouldn’t have phased him. But it was one thing to intellectually grasp a concept and another to face death head on. Sans froze up, staring at her teeth that might as well have been around his throat as his arm.

“It’s not fetch we came here to play.” She ground her jaws, causing twinges of almost pain, her tongue slathering between the bones. Her eyes went half lidded, the low light making them look like eerie white crescents as she slurred out, “This, though, is why we came here.”

Dogamy made a noise of agreement. He leaped onto the bed, his larger form pressing alongside Sans. Sans twisted away, but the wall and Dogamy trapped him. Before he remembered he wasn’t that brave, he shoved the dog with his free hand. Dogamy grabbed it, twisting until Sans hissed in pain.

Dogaressa snarled as she spat out Sans’s arm and pressed it flat above Sans’s head. Dogamy let Sans’s arm straighten, but he held onto Sans’s wrist, thumb stroking over the tiny bones. His grip was tight enough Sans didn’t think he could break it. Lesser Dog still had his feet pinned. When Dogamy looked at him, he stretched Sans’s legs completely out, giving each limb a quick lick. With a few tugs on Sans’s body, Dogamy had Sans straightened flat out on his back again.

Sans fought against the hysteria trying to speed his breathing. Doggo stepped closer, taking Dogamy’s previous spot looming by the bed, a dog treat crunching between his teeth. He smirked down his nose at Sans, but didn’t touch him, at least not yet. Dogamy slipped a hand under Sans’s t-shirt, pushing it up to his clavicle.

“Wait, just wait a second,” Sans struggled, not able to do much more than squirm like bait on a hook. He gulped mouthfuls of air he technically didn’t need, breaking out in an icy sweat as Dogamy purred at the sight of his bared chest.

The dog snuggled against Sans, lapping over and between his ribs and scraping his teeth against the bones. The sudden assault made Sans jerk and yelp. It seemed to set off the other dogs holding him down. Lesser Dog started licking Sans’s legs again, up and back, tracing his small ankle bones every time he reached them. Dogaressa swiped her tongue over his face, making his breath stutter. His whole body tickled and itched unpleasantly. He choked out something between a sob and nervous laughter as the molestation quickly became too much.

And then Dogamy gripped his spine. Sans bolted upright with a scream. His rib cage banged into Dogamy’s nose, causing the dog to yowl and snap up to his knees, cradling his muzzle. Sans’s shoulder burned; he’d inadvertently wretched his arm from Dogaressa. Lesser Dog seemed startled too, letting Sans yank his legs free as he rolled out from under Dogamy.

As soon as his feet hit the carpet, Sans came face to chest with Doggo. The dog shoved him, knocking him back onto the mattress. Doggo slammed his hands onto Sans’s shoulders, pinning him down. Sans kicked out wildly at Doggo, but the dog was too close. He couldn’t aim at any vital parts, or get any force behind the attempts. Dogamy snarled beside him, making Sans go still, staring with wide empty sockets up at Doggo. The growl tapered off into swearing as Dogamy rubbed at his nose.

“Heh, what’s wrong, Sans, don’t like your backbone fondled?” Doggo’s paw dragged over Sans’s clavicle and sternum toward the space where his belly would be if he were flesh instead of bones.

Sans only had a vague idea of why he’d reacted so badly. He was just bones, and if life were fair it wouldn’t matter which bone they touched, it should all theoretically be the same to him. But the dog’s hand on his spine had felt beyond weird, a deep and immediate buzz of wrongness and danger. “No. But I’m guessing you don’t really care what I like.”

“Got that right.”

Monsters had little matter, and Sans had even less than normal, being a skeleton. His magic flitted in a haze around his fragile bones. It filled in his crevices, an invisible spider web trying to hold him together but always leaking out, ready to fly away and leave him nothing but dust. It was a problem Papyrus didn’t appear to have, judging by his perfect health, or at least not to the same degree. Maybe because he was taller, so he had the mass to better contain his magic. Sans had never realized the extent of this particular health issue since few monsters had ever tried to stick anything inside him.

Having another monster pushing into that network of almost unattached magic, their own foreign magic buzzing under their skin, messed with his own up. The intrusion confused his magic, like it didn’t know which body it belong to. It arched out between Sans’s bones, alighting and wrapping invisibly about the invader in a near physical sensation. Part of Sans’s magic wanted to absorb the strange magic into his bones, and the rest wanted to abandon him and feed into this stronger limb with its assured, contained form. It had tingled like mad in an unnatural sensation when Dogamy grabbed him, like his senses didn’t know if having a hand forced into the loose magic of his stomach and around his spine was supposed to hurt or not.

He was still trying to catch up to his own reaction when Doggo reached the end of his ribs and dropped his hand to his spine. Sans stopped breathing. He grabbed for Doggo’s wrist but the Dogi dragged him back, each taking firmer hold of one of his arms. Sans withered on the bed in a poor attempt to keep the hand away from him.

“Oh!” Doggo’s eyes were wide as his fingers tapped along Sans’s vertebrae.

Sans strained against the dogs holding him down, desperate to stop Doggo’s hand from finger-walking up his spinal column and under his rib cage. A heat rose in his chest, centered on that hand, turning it into something akin to a red hot ember threatening to burn him.

“Stop, stop it right now! It doesn’t... you shouldn’t...” Sans gave his own growl as he tried again to fling himself away. He couldn’t focus on the words to explain how horrible it felt, to convince them to stop, all he could do was repeat it over and over again. Somehow they stopped anyway.

“Fine. If you don’t want to play, we’ll go see your loudmouth brother instead.” Dogaressa pushed his arm away from her. A second later Dogamy released his hold on Sans. Doggo was frowning, but he pulled his hand from Sans’s chest and took a step back.

Sans curled his arms protectively over his backbone, gasping out, “Don’t you dare touch Papyrus.”

“Then act like a good boy,” Dogamy snarled.

Sans flinched away from him. He scrambled from the bed, surprised when the dogs let him. They watched him, their ears perked. He teetered on his feet, Greater Dog’s massive form maybe the only thing keeping him from bolting for the door and to his brother.

“Fine.” Dogaressa rose from where she’d knelt by his bed. “Let’s go see how the other bag of bones tastes.”

“No!” Sans swung around to face her. “No, you can’t, I won’t let-”

She laughed, short and sharp. “You won’t do anything. This is simple, Sans. You can leave...” Dogaressa grabbed him around the throat and his skull, claws almost digging into the bone, yanking him against her chest. He struggled to get away, but she held him tight as she whispered softly in his ear, “But if you do, Papyrus is taking your place. Either you entertain us, or your brother does.”

She shoved him away from her so hard he stumbled into Doggo, who chuckled as Sans slapped his hands away and danced back into the middle of the dogs. Sans gripped his own arms as he narrowed his sockets at Dogaressa. She lifted an eyebrow expectantly at him, one hand on her hip and the other on Dogamy’s arm. Dogamy was staring so intently at him Sans didn’t dare hold his gaze. He glanced around at the other dogs to meet similar unpleasant expressions. Sans dropped his chin to his chest, staring at the dirty carpet and all the paws surrounding him.

His shoulders slumped. “Why are you doing this?”

Dogaressa stepped closer again, one finger catching under his chin to tip his face up to meet her eyes. “Don’t worry about the why. You or Papyrus?”

Sans ducked away but she gripped his arms, the tips of her claws threatening to poke through more than just his t-shirt as she shook him once and demanded, “Are you going to behave or not?”

If those were his choices, then the answer was obvious. Even if Papyrus was strong enough to fight off the entire Snowdin Canine Unit when Sans wasn’t, he shouldn’t have to try. “Okay, okay! I’ll... I’ll behave.”

“Then take off your clothes.” Doggo pulled a fresh treat from his pockets, the crunch of it loud as he stuck it in his mouth.

Dogaressa smiled, giving his cheek a pat as she stepped back. “Yes, that’s a decent way to prove it.”

The dogs shifted on their feet around Sans, looking at him expectantly, grinning with their gleaming teeth. Sans dropped his gaze back to the floor. “You aren’t going to... do anything...”

“Aww, don’t worry, we’ll be gentle.” Lesser Dog actually sounded sincere, his feral grin dropping into something softer.

Sans scoffed and shook his head. _Okay, no big deal. They’re just going to grope your bones, for some reason, no big deal_ , he told himself. He huffed a steadying breath and stripped off his shirt and boxers. At the least, he wasn’t gonna put on a show for them.

“Yeah, that’s it baby,” Doggo leered at him anyway. Sans crossed his arms over his chest, shooting a weak glare at the dog. “Now give us a taste.”

Doggo shoved him, hard, into the waiting arms of Dogamy. The dog pulled Sans back onto his bed. Dogamy stroked over Sans’s ribs and skull, his tongue quick to follow. Dogaressa perched back at the head of the bed, following her mate’s touch over Sans’s body. Doggo bit Sans’s iliac crest. Sans yelped and flinched so badly he almost bashed into Dogamy’s nose again. Hands put him prone once more with a warning rumble. Doggo lapped at the bite. His tongue wandered over the upper rim of Sans’s pelvis, muzzle dipping inside as he licked along the bone. The invisible barrier of Sans’s magic being pushed into made him shudder. Doggo’s hair brushing against him prickled like needles. The dog kept licking lower, tongue rasping against sensitive bone. It felt like his magic clung to the dog’s tongue, getting swallowed with every lap. And it was like Doggo was trying to fit his whole damn head into that crisscross of magic between Sans’s hips. Sans threw his head to the side, eyes clenched tight as his fists in his bed sheets.

More hands were roaming inside his chest, brushing along his inner thighs, licking his cheeks. The sensations blurred together into a sickening feeling twisting in his bones, the discomfort difficult to take. Sans wasn’t sure how much longer he could.

Doggo shifted, pulling away. Sans opened his eyes and panted, unconsciously mimicking Greater Dog, who was still blocking Sans’s door, staring hungrily back. Doggo leaned over Sans, and something that wasn’t hand or tongue slid through his pelvic inlet. It rubbed against his sacrum, stirring up his magic, and Sans could guess without having to look what it was. He tried to look anyway, but Lesser Dog’s head was there, blocking his view.

“Is that your dick?” The dog yipped in obvious excitement.

Doggo’s hips banged into Sans. Sans knew how fleshy creatures had sex, he’d grown up around and lived alongside plenty of ‘em. But he didn’t have the parts for it, although Doggo didn’t seem to care.

“Whoa, this wasn’t part of the deal,” Sans said, his voice back to that desperate high pitch.

“It feels weird,” Doggo said, ignoring Sans as he angled down, rubbing his cock firmer along Sans’s bones.

“But fun?”

“I’m still fucking him, aren’t I?”

“Let me try?” Lesser Dog pushed against Doggo’s shoulder, one hand fiddling at his crotch to free his own penis.

“Wait your damn turn,” Doggo growled, bending further over Sans. The dog’s grip was heavy on the crest of Sans’s hips as he pulled Sans down to meet every thrust. Sans tried to curl his legs up to kick the dog off, but all he could manage was pressing his knees into the dog's sides, which didn't slow him at all.

“Guys, this is escalating too fast.” Sans shuddered as he pushed himself up on his elbows enough to catch sight of Doggo’s cock. Seeing the pointed pink thing repeatedly spearing into his pelvis didn’t make the churning of his magic around it any easier to bear. He reached to push the dog off. “I changed my mind, I wanna stop.”

“Too late for that,” Dogaressa said as she caught his hand. Dogamy yanked his other out from under him, dropping him back to the bed, his whole body jostling as Doggo hunched faster into him.

“Can I come on his face then?” Lesser Dog asked.

The Dogi shifted, pulling Sans’s arms back over his head. Sans saw glinting metal and white fur as Lesser Dog shuffled on the bed, kneeling closer to his head. A huge dick was also plainly obvious between the dog’s legs, but Sans tried not to look at that. He gazed up at Lesser Dog, pleading with his eyes and trying to figure out something to say that would make them stop again.

The dog groaned, stroking himself. “Such good bedroom eyes, Sansy.”

“Fffuck off.”

But Sans couldn’t really do anything to stop Lesser Dog as he touched Sans’s chin, angling the skeleton’s face more toward him until Sans was forced to look at Lesser Dog’s hand pumping his veiny cock. This, Sans realized, was what Doggo doing, what was currently pumping through him. It made his magic twist in knots. Doggo moaned above him; maybe he felt Sans’s magic freaking out, too.

More pressure on his chin, and then a finger traced around to the corner of his mouth and tugged. Sans’s jaws stayed shut tight. Far as Sans could remember, he’d never been able to open his mouth, even if he wanted to for the dog, and he for damn sure didn’t want to. Lesser Dog whined at him, leaning down to steal a quick lick over his teeth. Sans tossed his head as best he could with the fingers hooked in his jawbone. The dog straightened and scooted that bit closer, his breath ragged. Sans just managed to shut his eyelids as the dog climaxed. At least he wouldn't have cum in his eye sockets.

Doggo groaned as he came a second later, rubbing his dick hard against Sans. Their jizz was hot on Sans’s chilled bones. It oozed thick and slow and disgusting over his face and sacrum. Sans’s feet dropped to the ground as Doggo extracted himself from between Sans’s knees. The dick being gone really didn’t matter, his magic was freaking out plenty over the cum Doggo had left behind, buzzing like angry bees around each glob. The Dogi continued to hold his arms captive, his balled up hands starting to go numb like they were disconnecting from his control. A dog licked at the cum on his face. He guessed it was Lesser Dog, considering the fingers still jammed in his jaw, with more fingers joining on the other side of his mouth, trying to pry it open again.

“Stop!” Sans thrashed, kicking against the floor for some kind of leverage.

“You stop. Behave yourself,” Dogaressa growled.

Teeth scraped across his ribs. His eyes shot open with a gasp. Lesser Dog’s salivating maw filled his sight as the dog’s tongue washed his face. The dog kept hold of his skull, keeping Sans from looking anywhere else. He cringed whenever the tongue neared his sockets as his face was bathed, leaving it covered in long drool stains. Which, honestly, was slightly preferable to being covered in jizz. Sans almost wished Doggo had cleaned his own dripping cum up although it’d probably feel terrible either way. Or that whoever was chewing on his ribs would.

Hands grabbed hold of his femurs, lifting his legs high in the air and nearly dragging his pelvis off the bed. Sans pushed frantically at Lesser Dog’s chest, barely realizing the Dogi had let go of his arms.

“Wait, shit, just wait a sec! I need a breather, come on, guys.” Sans hoped he didn’t sound too pathetic.

Lesser Dog drew back, hot breath panting over Sans’s face. Sans looked at who was about to assault him next and saw the hulking figure of Greater Dog. He wasn’t sure if the dog was grinning or snarling at him, all he saw were fangs in the dim light. The dog pushed Sans’s legs up toward his chest and drove his dick into Sans. It settled heavy against Sans’s bones, quite a bit larger than Doggo's. His magic swirled around the new intrusion like sparks over a bonfire - or a ‘bonefire’, heh. Sans trembled, nearly choking on a delirious giggle. The dick prodded further, up past his sacrum, nudging the base of his spine. Sans reached down and pressed his palm against the head of Greater Dog’s penis like he could force it back out of himself. It was even bigger than Lesser Dog’s. Greater Dog gave a jolt of his hips, knocking into Sans’s hand.

“I need a break.” Sans tried to be firm when he said it.

Greater Dog made a sound between a growl and a groan. Sans wasn’t surprised when Dogamy grabbed his wrist and forced it away from Greater Dog’s cock and back over his head. Sans whipped around anyhow, his glare wilting as he caught Dogaressa’s fierce expression.

“Don’t be rude, Sans-”

“-Everyone should get a turn.”

“I just need a minute.” Sans sounded desperate now. “A moment. I’m not even saying no, I-”

“Hey, I didn’t get my turn.”

“Yes you did, you came on his face-”

“-Quick draw, heh heh.”

The dick sank ever deeper inside him. His magic clung to it, feeling like it was being pulled out of place. Lesser Dog frowned at Sans before he resumed licking over his teeth, fingers pulling at his jawline. Sans was almost grateful to have his sight of Greater Dog looming over him blocked; it made it marginally easier to ignore what was happening.

“Open your mouth, please,” Lesser Dog whined.

“I can’t.” Sans sighed in relief as the dick started to pull out.

Lesser Dog whined louder and wrenched hard on Sans’s jaw. Sans writhed under the dogs as a stab of pain shot through his mandible. The metal of Greater Dog's gauntlets scraped over his leg bones before the big dog’s grasp tightened. The Dogi didn’t let him get more than his elbows off the bed.

“Don’t hurt me! I can’t, you’ll-” Sans didn’t want to admit his poor health out loud, even if everyone in Snowdin already knew and he could never hide it. “Don’t kill me.”

Lesser Dog had drawn back, staring down at Sans with wide eyes before he barked a throaty laugh. “We’re not going to kill you. Relax. Let it happen.” The dog’s fingers caressed his cheek as he went back to laving Sans’s face.

“We’re just fucking around with you, Sans. Literally,” Doggo said from somewhere.

That almost made Sans laugh, but it turned into a distressed cry as Greater Dog rammed into him, pummeling his already agitated magic. The dog knocked his hips against Sans in a quick rhythm, shifting the skeleton’s whole body. Lesser Dog let go of his face to wrap his arms around Sans’s chest, clinging to him so he could keep slurping at Sans's damned teeth.

With Lesser Dog holding him, the skeleton took the full force of Greater Dog’s thrusts. Sans swore the cock plunged further along his spine every time it penetrated him. It touched new bone, stirred up fresh strings of invisible magic that clung and felt dragged about and tangled in the dick’s path. His chaotic magic was a painful mess in his abdomen and his hips already felt bruised. Sans was afraid he might start whimpering if he tried talking again. His confused connective magic was turning his joints stiff. He was utterly trapped under the dogs. So he gave up, laying there, taking it all as quiet and helpless as the dead he appeared to be.

The sharp rap of the dog’s armor against Sans’s pelvis sounded out like a snare drum. Lesser Dog delivered wide swipes of his tongue across Sans’s teeth, the dog’s eyes closed like there was something enjoyable about it. Panting filled his ears. Over the hot wash of Lesser Dog’s breath he smelled a hint of bacon and heard soft crunching as Doggo smoked nearby. The Dogi snuggled together over his head, cooing sweetly at each other with little doggy sounds. And Greater Dog’s dick grew longer still. That wasn’t Sans’s imagination. If the dog bent him in half any more that cock could lodge into the web of magic crisscrossed under his ribs.

Sans tried to control his magic and draw it away from the dick mangling his insides. But he didn’t have command of it anymore than fleshy monsters could will their blood from escaping out of a wound. The magic controlling his extremities was disobeying him too; it took a stupid amount of focus just to curl his hands into fists when weight pressed on his wrists from the Dogi leaning toward each other.

Lesser Dog paused, looking up at the Dogi, then Greater Dog. “Help me open his mouth?”

The larger dog grunted and continued screwing Sans, spreading Sans's legs wide.

“I swear, I can’t,” Sans gasped, finding it difficult to talk, magic and body strained from the prolonged abuse. “Can’t fucking open my mouth.”

Lesser Dog frowned down at him, dragging once more on Sans’s jaw before he gave up. He let go of Sans and pushed himself up to his knees. Without Lesser Dog bracing him, Sans’s body jolted harshly at the mercy of Greater Dog’s rapid thrusting. Greater Dog couldn’t pound into him quite as roughly at least. Then Sans realized what Lesser Dog was doing. Sans grimaced as the dog’s erect cock filled his vision once more. The dog stroked his dick so close to Sans’s face that the wet slaps were louder than the sound of Greater Dog slamming into Sans. Sans’s mind scrambled for something to say to keep from being creamed on again when he felt a tug, not on his jawline, but within his pelvis.

Greater Dog slowed to a sudden stop after a few more half thrusts into Sans. Sans looked at the dog in surprise, relieved he could now that Lesser Dog wasn’t slobbering all over him, and wished he hadn’t. Greater Dog’s penis was huge. It looked like a thick red splotched wyrm had crawled inside him. At the base was a bulbous growth that swelled and took all the space Sans’s narrow pelvis offered in a matter of seconds. That giant fleshy dick lodged snugly in him, shifting and rubbing between his bones as Greater Dog rocked against Sans. The dogs groaned above Sans as Greater Dog’s cock suddenly convulsed and started erupting cum. It shot into Sans’s rib cage and over his spine. Watching it happen made Sans feel sicker.

“Holy! You knotted him!” Lesser Dog said, groping himself more. Sans glanced at him. He hadn’t looked close enough to notice before, but Lesser Dog had a weird dick with a thickening base too. He was suddenly thankful he couldn’t open his mouth.

When he turned back to the twitching mass inside him, Greater Dog caught Sans’s eye, lunging forward. Grabbing the back of Sans’s skull and neck in his over-sized paws, he yanked the skeleton up, nearly wrenching Sans’s arms from his sockets before the Dogi let him go. The dog angled his hips and the next shot of cum hit Sans square in the face. Sans struggled and just managed to turn his head to the side for a couple of the later loads, eyes clamped shut as he sputtered out half formed curses.

Doggo was howling with laughter as Greater Dog dropped Sans. He flopped onto his bed, drenched in cum. His neck and back and shoulders and ass throbbed. And what didn’t hurt tingled like mad with so much of his magic drawn out of his bones and focused on the intruding flesh and cum. There were soft barks and yips and distantly he recognized it as the dogs’s natural language. Sans reached a shaky hand up to wipe the cum from his face but his wrists were seized again. He gave a grunt of frustration that was mostly just a whimper. Fingers hooked in his jaw, catching him like a fish and keeping him from avoiding what he knew was coming next. He laid there, holding his breath as musky cum threatened to slip into his nostrils. He hoped like fuck they were almost done with him and half wished Lesser Dog would clean him off again.

Instead Lesser Dog leaned over him, moaning lustily as he added more semen to Sans’s face. It dripped into his nostrils then, like spicy watery snot. He was a skeleton, he could hold his breath forever. But it itched and the further the cum slipped into his sinuses the more his magic crackled like static. His arms jerked, instinctively needing to get it out, but the Dogi wouldn’t let him have his arms back. His shoulders ached too much to fight them anymore.

“Hurry up,” Dogaressa hissed. It was a sentiment Sans could agree with on a soul deep level. He wasn’t sure how much more he could suffer through before his magic burned out trying to get rid of the foreign magic infused in the dogs’s cum.

Greater Dog’s knotted cock moved against his bones again. There was a growing pressure as the dog pulled back and Sans’s hips strained to stay together. The dog spread Sans’s legs ever wider. There were warning tinges in Sans’s hip joints, but it seemed far away and muffled. The dog’s knot popped from his pelvis. It hurt but the sudden relief of that vast dick being drawn out of him nearly made Sans pass out.

“Well, this was even more fun than we expected-” Dogaressa started.

“-But now it’s time to go?” Dogamy asked.

“Yes, sadly.” A hand pet carefully over his skull, avoiding the streaks of cum. “We’ll play with you again later.”

“See you at work, Sans,” Doggo called out, already sounding like he was out of the room.

“Oh and Sans? This goes without saying, but we’ll say it, anyway.” The hand on his face dug its nails in. “If you tell anyone about our playtime-”

“-We’ll kill you and Papyrus.”

The bed shifted as the dogs climbed off. Lesser Dog gave his mouth one last lick, whispering, “Sorry I was a little bit... eager. Next time will be better, promise.”

The dog bounded off the bed before Sans could do more than start to stutter out a disbelieving noise.

They had let him go, but he didn’t dare move yet. Wasn’t sure if he even could. For too long a while, he lay quietly like a pathetic coward on his dirtied mattress. When nothing happened, and his magic had calmed somewhat, he made himself roll over. His body was slow to respond. He felt sick. His everything was sore. Sans whined a bit more to himself as he rubbed his face against his blanket and blew the snotty cum out of his nose into it. The white noise of his magic had settled down as the cum dried inside him, or maybe he was just getting better at ignoring it. He knew he should get up and do... something. Like, maybe check they were really gone.

To his horror, as he stared at the stains on his bedspread, pretending it was all over and he’d never see the dogs again, he ran out of time to waste.

Papyrus peeked through his open door, calling him. “Sans? Sans!”

Sans jolted up, hands snatching for the soiled blanket. He gave a hoarse croak, taking a moment to clear his throat and try to soothe his frazzled nerves. “Paps, you’re home!”

“Yes, I am, and a good thing too because you’re about to be late. What ever are you doing lying there naked and covered in slime?”

“Um. I guess I got into a sticky situation last night.”

“Ugh! I’ll go run a bath. But hurry Sans, or we’re both going to be late!”

As his brother left Sans rubbed at the tacky leftovers from the dogs. Some of their ejaculate was still wet. Sans hadn’t realized how close they’d come to being caught by Papyrus. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that, besides a deep searing embarrassment at how helpless and pliant he had been for the dogs. And an overwhelming dread about going into work.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I might not ever edit and finish this story properly for a variety of reasons, which go hand in hand with why this is being anonymously posted, below is a link to a mostly unedited rough draft and outline. It's over 100k of shitty words where at least half of it should be deleted, so it might take a minute to load.
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwLAFXDT02R_eFByVmE0VkdUME0/view?usp=sharing


End file.
